


pin-air

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin is intrigued by the Doctor Heli helicopter.





	pin-air

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“All go to helicopter sky!”

Jin rolls his eyes while the rest of his face is plastered against the window. “My English was _still_ better than yours then.”

He doesn’t have to turn around to see Yamapi pouting. Or, rather, Aizawa-sensei, since Yamapi is still in scrubs with a stethoscope draped around his shoulders.

“Thanks,” Jin adds, and he doesn’t have to turn around to see Yamapi’s face light up either.

Doctor Heli lifts off the ground and Yamapi’s pilot friend turns on the intercom to remind them to buckle up. Jin’s hand drifts lazily down to his seatbelt but Yamapi gets there first, making it way too snug and fighting Jin when he tries to loosen it.

“I’m not going to topple out of the _closed_ window!” Jin exclaims, dragging himself away from bird’s-eye view of Tokyo to glare at his best friend.

This time he can’t decipher Yamapi’s expression even when looking straight at him, abandoning the beautiful world below to focus on the one in front of him.

“What’s wrong?”

Yamapi swallows, licks his lips, and stares fixedly at a spot directly over Jin’s right shoulder. “I brought you up here for a reason,” he says cryptically.

“Because I’ve been bugging you to do it since the _first_ season?” Jin guesses.

The corner of Yamapi’s mouth twitches, and that’s when Jin knows this is _serious_. His face falls and he forgets all about the scenery, the roaring of the helicopter engine, even his too-tight seatbelt as a thousand possibilities run through his mind. Yamapi’s getting married. Yamapi doesn’t want to live with him anymore. Yamapi knows about that one time with Jin and his sister. Yamapi wants to quit Johnny’s. Yamapi is in gay love with him.

In the split-second before Yamapi actually speaks, Jin’s entire perception of life changes. He notices Yamapi’s dark eyelashes and full lips, his fit body complete with _assets_ that everyone and their mother (including Jin’s) has seen. It would be okay to be gay with Yamapi, he thinks. Yamapi puts all of himself into his hugs and Jin’s seen him kiss girls, he’s not too bad. He’d probably be a firecracker in bed; they would have such explosive sex, and it would be _fun_.

Not to mention that they’ve been friends _forever_. They know all of each other’s dirty secrets and innermost thoughts. They already live together, so the location would be prime. Jin likes how Yamapi smells when he is fresh from the shower, how his ass looks in a pair of jeans, and how dedicated he is to being an influential leader and overall role model for his fans as well as the younger generation of Johnny’s.

This whole time they’ve known each other, Jin is now certain that he hasn’t been worrying about falling in love because he already has.

“I-” he starts to say.

“I think we should get a new couch,” Yamapi blurts out, in one breath.

Jin blinks. “Huh?”

“I know you’re attached to it, Jin, but it’s a ratty piece of shit.” Yamapi’s hand gently touches his arm, sending little shocks in every which direction from where his fingers make contact with Jin’s skin. “Ryo won’t even sleep on it anymore because there’s a spring that pokes him right in the junk no matter which way he lays.”

Jin says the first thing that comes to his mind. “I don’t care about Ryo’s junk.”

“He threatened to sleep in my bed the next time he comes over,” Yamapi goes on.

The thought of Ryo and Yamapi in bed together has Jin seething. “Maybe he could actually go _home_ and sleep in his own bed instead of sharing with you.”

“Sharing?” Yamapi repeats with a scoff. “No, he would kick me completely out of my own room. I’d either have to sleep on your shitty couch and sacrifice my own junk or take over half of _your_ bed.”

“The couch stays,” Jin says firmly, his mouth going dry at the new thought of Yamapi in his bed. He’s already planning to invite Ryo over. Tonight.

Yamapi folds his arms and huffs, looking like a true two-year-old who isn’t getting his way, and it’s the cutest Jin has ever seen him.

“Hey,” he says softly, reaching out to flick Yamapi’s stethoscope. “Put this on.”

“Why, are you going to yell into it?” Yamapi asks cynically, but he’s pulling the earpieces up to his ears.

Jin says nothing and puts the chest piece against his heart, watching Yamapi’s eyes as they look over in interest. It beats faster as Yamapi turns to him in concern, covering the hand that’s holding the instrument against his chest with his own.

“Are you scared?” Yamapi asks gently. “I can ask him to land. I thought this is what you wanted.”

“I’m terrified,” Jin admits, his voice barely above a whisper. “But not for the reasons you’re thinking, although it’s definitely something I want.”

Yamapi blinks and tilts his head in confusion. “Is this about the couch?”

“Shut up about the fucking couch,” Jin hisses, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. That probably isn’t proper confessing procedure.

Jin’s heart beats faster and Yamapi looks alarmed. “Jin, what is it?”

He feels Yamapi’s hand on his, gripping his wrist in worry, and without thinking Jin takes advantage of that hold to pull Yamapi towards him and lean in to change both of their lives. Closing his eyes to the shocked look on the other’s face, Jin’s lips collide with Yamapi’s and he’s pretty sure his heart really does skip a beat, Yamapi’s fingers tightening as his brain catches up with his face.

Jin can’t bring himself to do anymore than that and pulls away, biting his lip that still tingles from their kiss. Yamapi just stares at him, his eyes darting back and forth between Jin’s own eyes and his mouth, and Jin spares a second to wonder if Yamapi’s having the same internal battle he himself just had a few minutes ago.

Before his best friend can drive himself too crazy, Jin lifts the end of the stethoscope to his mouth and whispers in his softest voice, “This is sudden, but I like you.”

Yamapi’s face splits in laughter. “That was horrible!”

“Hey,” Jin protests, dropping the chest piece to keep from blowing out Yamapi’s eardrums. “Don’t make fun of me when I’m confessing!”

“Not that,” Yamapi clarifies. “The kiss.”

Jin’s jaw drops in indignation. “I am _not_ a bad kisser! I just stopped because… because I didn’t know how you were going to react.”

“Excuses,” Yamapi scoffs. “You were waiting for me to take over so that you didn’t have to do any work. Lazy ass.”

“ _What_.” Jin fixes Yamapi with his best unimpressed look. “I can make your _toes curl_ , I’m so good.”

Yamapi narrows his eyes challengingly. “Prove it.”

Jin’s competitive streak has him grabbing Yamapi by the hair and crushing their mouths together, fueled even more by the pleased noise the other makes that vibrates against his tongue as Yamapi reciprocates wholeheartedly. He feels Yamapi’s fingers curling along his shoulder and can tell that he’s holding back, seeing what Jin can do. For now, anyway, as Jin presses their mouths together hard enough to bruise, swirls his tongue around Yamapi’s fast enough to make his mind spin.

He vaguely notices something pressing against his chest and recognizes it as the stethoscope. Knowing that Yamapi’s listening to his heart as they kiss has him wishing they weren’t miles high in the sky, restricted by seat belts and a pilot who can only turn a blind eye to so much.

Yamapi’s breathlessness has Jin feeling smug as they pull apart what feels like hours later, even if Jin can’t actually control his own breathing. “Well?” he asks.

“My toes didn’t curl,” Yamapi tells him flatly. “Not even close.”

“I have to leave you with something to yearn for,” Jin replies with a smirk.

Yamapi just smiles. “You say that like I haven’t already been.”

The initial shock has Jin sputtering, and Yamapi looks like he’s taking great joy in this reaction. “What the hell, Pi, why didn’t you say something?”

A hand clasps on Jin’s shoulder, Yamapi staring into his eyes like he’s about to say something serious. “Because you are too weak.”

He makes it until Jin’s eyes harden into a glare before bursting into laughter, even as Jin escapes from his hold and returns to staring out the window. Jin can’t bring himself to push him away when strong arms wrap around him from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder and a head resting against his.

“I still want to replace that ugly couch,” Yamapi says.

“Too bad.” Jin smirks as the helicopter starts to descend. “You’ll just have to sleep in my bed when Ryo stays over.”

Yamapi chuckles. “I don’t have to wait for Ryo to come over, you know.” His lips press against Jin’s neck, eliciting a chill that he knows Yamapi can feel. “ _If_ you get rid of the couch.”

Jin frowns, sensing the unspoken ultimatum. “Unfair.”

Yamapi leans close to whisper in Jin’s ear. “I’ll let you top.”

Jin never liked that couch anyway.


End file.
